Pangeran Dari Genteng
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Junhong lagi galau nih gara-gara diputusin Jongup... Tapi galau-nya ilang setelah kedatangan Pangeran Dari Genteng! DaeLo Paired... RnR-jusaeyo...


Tittle : Pangeran Dari Genteng.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Author : Skinner Jung.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Pair : DaeLo

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, DLDR, One Shoot, Crack Pair, No Flamers, Hancur, Absurd, Picisan, RnR please, kata-kata tidak baku dan tidak menurut EYD yang baik dan benar.

Chapter 1 : Cinta bersemi di genteng kos-kosan.

" Yah! Daehyunnie! Kerjamu itu kenapa akan aja sih seharian ini! Seenggaknya bantu cuci bajumu yang numpuk di belakang!."

" Woles dong hyung... lagi males mode : On nih..." sahut Daehyun woles.

" Awas kalo besok kuliah kehabisan kolor! Nggak bakal aku cuci'in lagi!." sahut Himchan.

" Babahin! Aku bisa ambil kolor punya hyung!."

"Hish! Dongsaeng kurang asem! Kalo diomongin njawab aja!."

" Dari pada diomongin tambah nanya kan aneh hyung." balas Daehyun.

Daehyun muali risih denganomelan Himchan kakaknya. Lalu dia mengambil 2 apel dari kulkas, lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi naik ke atas genteng kos-kosannya. Memang disana tongkrongan favorit Daehyun, karena dia bisa menikmati pemandangan dengan jelas disana.

" _Hyung_ itu… ngomeeeeel ajah tiap hari, aku jadi bosen…" gerutu Daehyun sambil memakan apel-nya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar Himchan yang mencarinya untuk beres-beres kos-kosan.

" Jung Daehyuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! Turun dari genteng ato kuseret turun!." Seru Himchan.

Daehyun langsung mengambil sisa apel yang belum ia makan, lalu Daehyun mengambil tali yang memang sudah dia siapkan untuk turun dengan cepat saat emergency seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

" Hiks… hiks… _eottohke_?."

" Sudah Junhong_ie_… _uljimaa_…"

" Tapi _hyung_…"

" Cup…cup… kalau memang Jongup memutuskanmu yasudah, mungkin ini yang terbaik." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya Moon Jongup, dan kakaknya Yongguk sedang mencoba menghibur adiknya.

" Kau pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari Jongup, _ne_…"

" Tidak bisa… aku Cuma mencintai Jongup_ie_ _hyung_, tidak ada yang lain." Sahut Junhong.

Junhong lalu berdiri di balkon kos-kosannya untuk bergalau ria.

Junhong sedikit kaget saat ada sebuah tali tiba-tiba tergantung didepan balkonnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian seseorang turun melalui tali itu. Junhong langsung terpana melihat _namja_ yang tampan itu.

_Namja_ itu kemudian memberi junhong apelnya lalu mem-puk-puk pelan rambut Junhong. " _Uljimaa_." Katanya lalu melanjutkan turun kebawah.

Junhong masih membatu ditempatnya tadi.

" Junhong_ie_, kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Yongguk yang bingung melihat adiknya yang terbengong-bengong.

" Ya! Junhongie!."

Junhong langsung melompat ke pelukkan Yongguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hyuuuuung! Aku senang sekali!." Kata Junhong berbunga-bunga.

" Wae? Bukannya kau masih galau karena diputuskan Jongup?."

" Aku tidak peduli tentang itu hyung, tadi aku bertemu seorang yang tampan seperti pangeran hyung!."

" Dimana?."

" Baru saja turun dari genteng _hyung_."

" Genteng? Junhong_ie_, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?." tanya Yongguk bingung.

" Beneran _hyuung_, dia tampan sekali... pangeran dari genteng..." kata Junhong.

" Baru juga kau bilang Jongup tidak ada dua-nya... tapi yasudahlah, lebih baik seperti ini dari pada kau menangis terus..." gumam Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menimang-nimang apel ditelapak tangannya sambil tersenyum. " Yah Junhong_ie_! Sudah 2 hari apel itu tidak kau makan, nanti busuk, cepat makan." kata Yongguk.

" Tapi ini dari pangeran _hyuuuuung_..." sahut Junhong.

" Drama deh! Sini biar _hyung_ makan."

" _Andwaeee_!."

" Memangnya kamu tau siapa pangeran dari genteng itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku nggak tau namanya _hyung_, mungkin kalau aku mencarinya di genteng, aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

" Jangan aneh-aneh deh, nanti kalau kamu jatuh aku juga yang repot." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi _hyung_, aku pingin ketemu sama pengeran." kata Junhong.

" Berhentilah memanggilnya pangeran, aku jadi takut kalau kamu mulai stress karena diputuskan Jongup."

" _Ish_! _Hyung_ gak seru deh!."

Malam harinya, Junhong berdiri di balkonnya, melamun sambil melihat pemandangan. Tiba-tiba seutas tali tergantung lagi didepannya. Lalu _namja_ pangeran itu turun. Junhong kembali terpaku terpana terkesima sampai terbengong-benging. Daehyun langsung melompat ke balkon Junhong, lalu menarik Junhong dan membungkam mulut Junhong kemudian masuk ke kamar Junhong untuk sembunyi.

" Sssst. Jangan bilang bilang kalau aku ada disini.' Bisik Daehyun. Lalu Junhong hanya mengangguki menurut.

" _Ya_! Jung Daehyun! Jangan coba-coba kabur dari!." Seru Himchan yang turun lewat tali yang digunakan Daehyun tadi.

Setelah Himchan pergi, Daehyun melepas tangannya dari Junhong.

" Terimakasih sudah membantu." Kata Daehyun.

" _N...Nde_..."

" Oh ya, namaku Jung Daehyun, aku kos di lantai atasmu. Yang tadi itu kakak-ku Himchan." kata Daehyun ramah.

" _E... e...ee... Choi Junhong imnida_..." kata Junhong gugup.

" Salam kenal. Oh ya, kau kan yang waktu itu menangis kan?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk cepat. " Ta…tapi sekarang sudah tidak menangis kok, aku sudah tidak sedih…" kata Junhong.

" Bagus… bagus… kalau menangis nanti wajahmu tidak cantik lagi. Jadi kau harus terus tersenyum." Kata Daehyun.

" _A… araseo_…"

" Kalau kau ada waktu kau boleh ke kos-ku. Himchan _hyung _biasanya memang berisik, tpai dia sangat baik kok."

" Kakakku juga cerewet kok." kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kalau begitu kita senasib, kalau kau mencariku, biasanya aku memang nongkrong di genteng. Kau boleh kesana juga kok."

" Aku pasti kesana."

.:: ENDING ::.

Side Story...

Pagi itu, setelah Yongguk mengantar Junhong ke sekolah, dia kembali ke kos-kosannya untuk sarapan, karena dia tadi tidak sempat sarapan.

Ditengah lahapnya Yongguk makan Ramyun, dia mendengar suara berisik dibalkon kamar Junhong. Karena Yongguk kepo, dia berjalan ke balkon, dilihatnya ada tali tergantung disana. Yongguk hanya melihat tali itu karena masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba Himchan turun dari balkon itu, setelah kejar-kejaran dengan Daehyun yang tadi menghabiskan jatah sarapannya.

Yongguk langsung terpana melihat wajah Himchan yang sangat manis bergelantungan di depan balkonnya.

" Kau lihat adikku? Dia rada ganteng, biasanya lewat sini." tanya Himchan.

Yongguk masih terbengong-bengong.. ' _Omooo... princess _dari genteng... _neomu yeppo_...' batin Yongguk

" Ya! Aku sedang bicara denganmu..." tegur Himchan.

" E… E… aku tidak lihat, tapi kurasa dia turun kebawah tadi." sahut Yongguk.

" Baiklah terimakasih tetangga... kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir 'kan." sahut Himchan ramah.

" Te... tentu saja... kau bisa mampir kapan saja." sahut Yongguk bergunga-bunga.

.:: BENER-BENER ENDING ::.

Author's Corner

Bagemandos? Epep absurd DaeLo sudah saya launching lagi... *Tebar kolor Zelo*

Ada DaeLo dan BangHim… tapi tetep absurd dan hancur… maap kalo masih ada Miss Typo(s)

Saya gak sempet liak lagi… karena saya buru-buru ke toilet untuk BAB tak tertahankan sepanjang pegetikkan… *plak*

Nanti saya bakal posting epep DaeLo lagi untuk DaeLo Shipper! xD

Ditunggu yah.. xD

* Skinner *


End file.
